feildtrip
by dm.whiteferret
Summary: well the title is explanatory. by the way does any one know a good place to post an original story?


So there went another opportunity to speak to him. To find things out or just the chance to see him to that he Naru chan exists in this world. However this occasion ended the same as all the rest... with a boy too shy and frightened to even speak. The next hour the miserable entrapment that these mainly miserable teens call the institute of their education will hold a glimmer of hope for our frustrated fox.

"NA-RU-TO!"

There stands a very frustrated boy (commonly mistaken for a girl.) with long black hair pink lips,pale porcelain skin and thin eyebrows furrowed over his bright green eyes. Naru sighs, giving Haku a forlorn expression.

"I did it again... He probably think i just gawk at him cause I'm just a big jerk."

Haku crosses his arms over his chest with boredom damn near stamped on his face.

"If your late again your gonna get detention."

Naruto is snapped quickly out of his spiraling depression, iridescent sky blue eyes wide in mild terror.

"Well!? C'mon!"

He moves quickly, snatching up Hakus slender left wrist and drags him unceremoniously through the cramped slow moving herds of teens in the hallway. Haku however close to Naruto he may be will never grow accustomed to the randomness of his actions. The room is a creamy off white with a long stretch of wide always open window taking up the center portion of the left wall. Sitting in class are the few that are always on time a girl with an ego the size of her massive forehead, her skin isn't white but not tanned either, she has blue eyes and dyed pink hair. Two seats left and one back sits Ino yamanaka, the captain of the schools cheer squad. Only cheery when she gets her way,a platinum blond who could easily be described as a hard body. Further back is Hinata Hyuuga always on time always with perfect attendance if nothing else. She is an oddity no pupils her eyes are unnatural but she never wore contacts. She is not blind although she is often mistaken for a mute. Beside her is a guy called shino Aburame Perfect scores in everything, ranking behind only to Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Both of whom stroll into the room speaking distractedly to each other of a subject unknown. Naruto and Haku take up their usual seats just left of the rooms center and always directly beside each other. Haku look over to the expanse usually blank wall beside the rooms one entrance to see a listing of names and locations. Haku muses on the subject for a moment before he decides to ask his neighbor.

"Naru-kun are we being reassigned?"

Naruto stares blankly at Haku.

"When was the last time I knew anything you didn't?"

"true..."

Naruto blinks and turns around in his seat over the already sleeping lump of Shikamaru to miss Hyuuga who is currently readying her homework for the teacher.

"Hinata!"

She jumps in her seat glancing around and settling her wide eye's on Narutos squinting face.

"um, yes?"

"Hey, do you know what the notice is about?"

"Um a field trip I think. My dad said that there was gonna be surprise today, so I guess this is it."

Naruto opens one eye at her.

"Cool! Thanks Hina!"

As the last bell chimes a horde of students flood into the room shuffling into the room,plop them selves down and continue their conversations until Mr Iruka walks in grinning from ear to ear. The man is dark skinned and scarred but very lighthearted. He it it seems is always at one end or another of a joke always ready for the next.

"Students! I decided that since we'll be doing a report subject that will be different for each of of you! You all are receiving the location of where you are to do your research and you will be meeting your partners in the cafeteria. We're going on a field trip people!"

Majority of the class bursts into a roaring cheer while Sakura Haruna sits blankly with her hand raised.

Iruka smiles and try's to shush the class.

"Miss Haruna?"

"What is our report on?"

The teacher smiles with his hands behind his back, then quirks an eyebrow at her deviously.

"Well thats a surprise, Your partner has that."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise! Now every one get a note book pens and head out the cafeteria, you partners are listed on the wall over there."

Haku looks over at naruto

"I wonder what this is all about.."

They shuffle through their bags then stand to peek at the list:

Sakura Haruno

rock lee natural history museum

Ino yamanaka

Kankuro sabaku pink safflower co.

Hinata Hyuuga

Kiba A. public Kennel 5

Naruto uzumaki

Gaara Sabaku Ryu Ai inn.

Naruto doesn't read any further. He feels his face turn red at the thought... the thought of being alone with Gaara at an inn. He rushes out the door down the hallway, then stands in the main hall gathering his courage. Naruto then steps slowly into the room packed with people giggling like idiots. Looking around he jumps at the sound of a cold smooth voice behind him.

"Can we get the hell out of this shit hole now."

Naruto turns around to see someone with bloody red hair pale white skin, bright aqua eyes,dark lashes ring of black around his wide eyes. He wears a long sleeve tight fit black shirt shirt with faded silver skull printed on the lower right corner of his his long shirt. On his shapely legs are skin tight black jeans, rising to mid center of his calves are loose heavy worn in boots.

"..."

"Where are we going?"

"Ryu Ai inn"

Gaara blinks in confusion and shock.

"What?"

"The i-inn..."

Narutos face is bright red as rummages in his pocket for the slip of paper that has their destination written on it.

Gaara looks bewilderedly at the paper

"are you- are you kidding?"

As they walk along in awkward silence naruto pipes up, wanting an answer to a question thats been eating him for months.

"are you gay?"


End file.
